Normal is a DIRTY Word!
by Running-from-nothing94
Summary: She thought she was crazy. These things din't exsist in real life. She looked at the Cullens. This was going to be a long year. "You're weird", said the bear-like one. She stood her ground and spoke, "Normal is a dirty word."
1. Dude, why ruin my day?

_**Hello people! This is the one story I can actually write all the way through. This story is more the way I could actually see a person having to go through. Any who, this story contains all the original characters plus some new. This takes place before Breaking Dawn. I own only the plot and beings I make up**__**…**__**..I'm warning people now there will be rape, self harm, language, violence, and more.**_

_**//: I sadly do not own twilight or the characters of Stephanie Meyer's intelligent mind. ://**_

_**Normal**_. Normal was not the word to describe me. In fact,

normality was the only thing I didn't have. Even my

wardrobe suggested anything but normal. My hair was

currently up in what my "mother" liked to call the

"umbrella" hairdo, right on top of my head. I had on a

black leather jacket, a lime green top with a v-neck cut,

a torn mini skirt, purple leggings and black converse.

Yea…I was weird.

I grew up in a small town called Willow Springs.

Everybody knew everybody, and life there was a living

nightmare. Talk about having a personal bubble space. You

couldn't even get a haircut without getting a full on

critique. For me though, it was harsh. I was the strange

girl who was morally lost, and belonged in the wacky

shack right next to Vincent Van Gouh. Come to think about

it, I wanted to be there, anywhere but here.

Parents, the only thing we were ever cursed with from

birth. I had two of them, Nathan and Rebecca Storm.

They hated me and I hated them, end of story. Actually,

we despised each other, loathed even. They didn't

understand me, and nobody did. They expected me to be

Barbie, and play nice with every person I met…..ha!

_**Done**_. My bag was packed and I was leaving for good.

_**Freedom**_. Another word I longed to be. The only thing I

had to do was leave. I took a step, but froze. My room,

it looked vacant. I had pictures of rock stars, and movie

stars posted around the small room. My desk was angled on

the corner facing my double bed ,which sat next to my

window bench seemed full of sorrow. I inhaled; this was

the only feature I would miss. The clock went off, I

needed to go. I was ready, so ready. Then my phone rang.

It rang again. I answered. It was an unknown number, and

at that second I wished it had stayed unknown.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..............

_**Numb.**_ The way I felt. _**Silent.**_ No words to say left in my mouth.

The phone call…

"Hello?"

"Ms. Cheyenne Storm?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is me," I responded. "Can I help you?" I didn't mean

to sound rude, it just happened.

"Ms. Storm, we need you to come down to the police station,

we'll be sending an escort in five minutes ok." He said.

"Why, what happened?" I was panicking.

"This is not something we should discuss over the phone."

He said calmly. _What the hell_.

"Fine, but I'm not going quietly."

"I'll see you in ten minutes; Officer Dave Miles will be over

soon." He sounded sad.

"Wait-"

"See you soon Ms."

"Yea,bye." I said grinding my teeth together. "What the hell,"

I mumbled.

_//:Yea everybody loves cliffys__…__just when I was about to get into the story__…__review.//_


	2. Well aren't they just perfect

_**Hello people! This is the one story I can actually write all the way through. This story is more the way I could actually see a person having to go through. Any who, this story contains all the original characters plus some new. **_

_**This takes place before Breaking Dawn. I own only the plot and beings I make up**__**…**__**..I'm warning people now there will be rape, self harm, language, violence, and more.**_

_**//: I sadly do not own twilight or the characters of Stephanie Meyer's intelligent mind. ://**_

…………………………………………………………_**....**_

_**Bruised.**_ Never before in my wildest dreams

could I have imagined that word used so wrong.

_**Parents. Dead**_. Even if I hated them I did not

want it this way. _**Wrong.**_ The whole thought of

the crash was insane. Talk about perfect timing.

The world is such a wonderful place. True,

until it destroys you. This was never supposed

to happen, ever. I made everything such a mess.

_**Dangerous**_. My complete self, what I had become.

_**Screwed.**_ The new word for karma.

…………………………………………………………………………...

...................................................................................................................

..

_**One fine day in the middle of**_

_**the night,**_

_**Two dead boys* got up to**_

_**fight,**_

_**Back to back they faced each**_

_**other,**_

_**Drew their swords and shot **_

_**each other,**_

_**One was blind and the other **_

_**couldn't, see**_

_**So they chose a dummy for a **_

_**referee.**_

_**A blind man went to see fair**_

_**play,**_

_**A dumb man went to shout**_

_**"hooray!"**_

_**A paralyzed donkey passing by,**_

_**Kicked the blind man in the **_

_**eye,**_

_**Knocked him through a nine **_

_**inch wall,**_

_**Into a dry ditch and drowned**_

_**them all,**_

_**A deaf policeman heard the **_

_**noise,**_

_**And came to arrest the two **_

_**dead boys,**_

_**If you don't believe this **_

_**story's true,**_

_**Ask the blind man he saw it**_

_**too!**_

(_**"One fine day in the middle of the night"):// I love this poem it was in the haunting of Connecticut://**_

I recited the poem my dad had taught me growing

up. _**Strange**_. The poem logically never made any

sense, but it was all I could remember.

…………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………….

_**Storm, Cheyenne. Age 15. Adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The couple currently has six children by the names Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Isabella. **_

_**Wow**_. Six kids were these people off their

rockers. I didn't want to be adopted. I just

wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately the

stupid social worker kept driving to the Cullen

place. It had been seven months since that

night.

Seven months and here I was pulling into the

drive of my new family home. There stood the

Swiss family Robinsons. I stepped out my god

were they beautiful. I started to laugh

crazy-like. This was ironic, the perfect

family……and me. I looked at the Cullens.

This was going to be a long year. "You're

weird", said the bear-like one. I stood my

ground and spoke, "Normal is a dirty word."

Ha take that Shrek!

_**: // ok so here we are. Just need some reviews in order for me to post more. I totally loved how many people subscribed to my story in less than an hour. Review please!!!!...://**_


	3. Chapter 3: And I Said Ha!

: //Hello people of Earth. Sorry I haven't updated in forever but life must go on. I have been insanely busy this summer. Did anyone go see the Harry Potter exhibit? I did!!! Anywh0o I do not own anything what so ever beside what my small mind can create. I'll only update if I get reviews. I'll take any story ideas so you'll be happy. :// Toodles.

**Chapter 3: And I said Ha!**

**Stunned.** The giant looked slapped in the face. "My names Cheyenne, call me that and I'll kill you."

"Then what are we supposed to call you?" asked the pixie.

"Chey, that's what all my friends call me back at home."

**Home.** This was my home now right?

"Ok" she said "Well I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme."

"Hi."I said softly.

"Hey" they said back.

"Well we best go inside and get you settled dear."Esme smiled and for the first time in my life I felt loved. **Love.** That was an emotion I had never felt and it was strange.

"Ok." I walked after her. Her house was beautiful. My room was next to Alice's. It didn't take me long to settle in, and I guess I fell asleep before dinner but something disturbed me in the middle of the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I heard the loudest crash ever. I jumped up and scurried my ass down the stairs.

**Scared**. My emotions over whelmed me as I rushed to see what happened. What I saw next as the strangest thing I could imagine. Edward was walking out of a whole in the wall shaped like Emmett. Then Emmett followed. Nobody seemed to notice me. **Shit**, this was freaky. "What the hell?" I gasped. In a split second they all turned on me.

"Chey?" Ali looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"What the fuck are you people." I backed away actually afraid of these people.

**Sad.** I had liked these people. **Fear.** The emotion was taking over me.

**Tears.** Why now? Why them?


End file.
